Stoppers, bungs and sealing cushions relate to devices for sealing pipes such as waste water pipes or sewer pipes. The devices range in size from a few centimeters in diameter to several meters in diameter to fit a range of different pipe sizes. The devices tend to be inflatable thereby providing ease of transportation, ease of installation, and further allow the device to shut off multiple pipe diameters. Some inflatable stoppers further provide the benefit of being able to shut off different pipe profiles such as egg-shaped, square or rectangular pipe cross sections. Stoppers, bungs and sealing cushions are used primarily to hold back fluid in a pipe in order to carry out maintenance, repairs and testing. They can be used to hold back a head of water either before or after an access point.